High School is Rough
by FandomGirl101
Summary: Harry Potter what would his life be like without magic. They are in high school, what kind of trouble will be in store for them you may ask. I guess you will have to read it to find out. It is rated T but it will be more in the middle of a T and a K plus . New Chapter up "The Tattoo" I MADE A SMALL CHANGE IN FIRST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL HAVE A BIG IMPACT IN PLOT! (STORY ON PAUSE)
1. The Train Ride

_Here is a beginning of a series. Oh and I know they are older in here than the book but I didn't want to have to make them 11 years old because I don't want to make 11 year old's kissing. Sorry it is just my preference not to have little kids kissing or making out sorry._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

Today is my first day of High School, well it is my first day at this High School. I was always the odd ball in middle school and my freshman year at my other school, I just never really fit in. Me being an orphan and all. They also didn't want to hang out with a kid that had a cousin that would beat you up if you talked to me. This year is going to be different because I am going to a boarding school. I don't have to see my abusive Aunt and Uncle for a whole school year. I can't forget that my cousin Dudley will be going to a school that Uncle Vernon went to when he was our age. I finally got Uncle Vernon to let me use the money my parents left me for a boarding school, even though it is a cheaper one. I guess he thought me being out of the house would be beneficial to him.

I am on my way to the boarding school now. I had to take the train because my Uncle didn't want to take me. When I got on the train I put my trunk away and sat down. A few minutes past of me just looking out the window when I heard a knock on the door to my compartment. I looked up and saw a red haired boy standing in the doorway he was about my age. "Can I sit with you there isn't any more empty seating." He asked kindly. "Yeah sure you can."I said nonchalantly. He came in and sat across from my after putting his trunk away. I looked back out the window until I heard him say rather loudly "Your Harry Potter, aren't you the one who put that murderer/gang leader in jail!?" I look at him with a sad look. "Yes that would be me." I look away and watch the landscape rush across the window.

I remember that night just like it was yesterday... I remember my mother screaming to take her instead of me, my dad had already been shot to death. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife when I came back I saw my mother crumple to the ground, blood pooling everywhere. The man turned and looked at me his face hidden by the shadows of his hood, I throw the knife as hard as I good. It sunk deep into his shoulder blood soaking his jacket. I ran as fast as I could to the phone I called 911. When they came I was sitting in my closet holding the phone, crying. Not sobbing but it was like silent water falls running down my cheek.

I was 7, I am now I am 16. I have been training how to protect myself and the people I care about since I was 13. My aunt and uncle don't know about me training after school they just think I am doing some sort of after school activity, if they really knew what I was doing with the money my parents left me they would not even let me go to school.

"I am sorry, I didn't want to make you upset." I heard the red head boy say quietly. I looked over at him and faked a smile. "Now that you know my name you have to tell me yours." He looks at me and says "My name is Ron, Ron Weasley." I say "Well Ron, where are you going to?" he says "Hogwarts Academy, you?" I could feel my spirits rising he would be in my grade. "I am going-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door to our comportment, I looked up to see a girl that looked to be my age. She had bushy brown hair and was holding a book in her hands. "Have you seen my friend, Neville's, toad?" She asked with a bossy tone. Ron said sharply "Why would he have a toad?" I looked at him he was a scowling, I looked back at the girl she was about to retort but she saw me. "YOUR HARRY POTTER!" I wince with pain from how loud/high her shriek was. "Yes that is me, Yipee." I say dispirited. She comes and sits down next to Ron. "Is it true that you sunk the knife 3 inches into his shoulder?" she asked not getting the hint from Harry's tone. "It was 3 and a third inches deep, guess I was lucky to have a dad who taught me at age 6 how to throw a knife." I said dishearteningly. She must have noticed my tone and got up and walked to the doorway. "What is your name?" she asked Ron. He looked like he didn't want to tell her but he said "Ron." The girl looked at us both and said "Well, my name is Hermione." Sh- Hermione walked out of our compartment.

After a few minutes of silence I asked "Do you have any family?" He looked at me and burst out laughing. When he stopped he said "Have family, I have a hell of a family 5 older brothers and a little sister who is a freshman this year." I smile thinking about how much fun it would be to have a family that cares about you. "By the way I am going to Hogwarts Academy too." I say. I look at him and smile. "Is your sister hot?" I ask jokingly. "Hey!" I start laughing and he realized that I was joking and joins me. When we were done laughing I ask "Have you gone to this school before?" He smiles "Yes, and it is the best."

When the trained stopped, me heart stopped.

* * *

_I will try to make my next chapter longer. Sorry_


	2. Hogwarts Academy

_I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

I barely registered that I was getting off the train. I just followed Ron to the exit.

When I stepped foot in to my new dorm is when I snapped out of my trance. Coincidentally my roommate was Ron, so that was great.

I was the first one to unpack because I only clothes packed. Ron had a few belongings, but it was more than I will ever have. I saw that he had pictures of his family that he hung up on the wall. I looked at all his brothers from oldest to youngest. My eye's stopped on his sister, she was beautiful. With long red hair and kind brown eyes. "What is your sisters name?" I could feel him looking at me. "Ginny." he said. Trying to act causally I asked. "And your brothers?" He stepped next to me. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they are twins." He said pointing to each of them as he spoke. My eye's looked where he was pointing, but when he was done I looked back at Ginny.

The next day my first class was Science. When I walked into class there was no empty seats. I take the seat closest to me I didn't look at who I was sitting by. When I did I fell out of my seat, it was Ginny Weasley. Merlin, was she beautiful. I didn't realize that I was on the floor until I heard the teacher say, "Mr. Potter are you alright? I would prefer if you sat in your seat." I snapped out of it and stood up. When I was sitting down I could feel someone looking at me. I look over and Ginny is staring at me. I try to break the silence by saying "You Ginny right?" Her eyes widen with surprise. "Yes." She squeaks out. "I am your brother's roommate." I see the realization hit here.

"Mr. Potter!" I hear my teacher say, quite loudly. "Mr. Snape I am sorry I wasn't paying attention. What was it you wanted me to do?" I say shyly, he looks at me angrily. "Harry Potter our new celebrity. I wanted you to stand up and tell something about yourself." I shakily stood up. "As you heard Mr. Snape say my name is Harry Potter and I like to... play soccer." I sat back down and looked at Ginny she gave me a reassuring smile. "Now raise your hand if you're new here." Mr. Snape said coldly. A few freshmen raised their hands including Ginny. First was a girl named Sophia, then a boy named Ivan, and lastly Ginny. She stood up and looked at me I smiled at her. "My name in Ginny Weasley and I like to play soccer." Ginny sat back down confidently.

When class was done I started walking Ginny to her locker which luckily isn't far from mine. "So... what class do you have next?" She looked at me with those brown eye's. "I have English how about you?" I smile so big and I say "Same." She starts laughing, and I join her.

When we get to her locker I wait for her to get her stuff and we head to my locker and I get my stuff. On are way to English I ask. "What is your favorite color?" She looks at me weird. "Blue, why?" She asks curiously. "No reason, I just want to know everything about you." She smiles and I think I see a faint blush. "Well why would you want want to know everything about me?" I smile. "Ms. Weasley you just seem like a very interesting person." This time she defiantly blushes and it goes all the way to her ears. "Mr. Potter, I would like to get to know you too."

We are at English now, when we walk in we sit next to each other. I am organizing my stuff when I hear Ginny yell "Dean over here!" I look up and see a boy my age walk in he has dark skin. He comes over and kisses Ginny for a good 10 seconds. My heart dropped. I hear a familiar voice. "Stop snogging my sister Dean." I look over to see Ron, he has a look of anger and disgust. "I am not a little girl anymore, I am 15 years old!" Just then the bell rings.

"I know it is your first day but you will have a project due Wednesday. I will be partnering you up for it. Draco with Pansy, Kai with Linh, Ivan with Sophia, Ron with Hermione, Dean with Seamus, and Ginny your with Harry. Now you will have to write a Poem about any topic you would like, I am giving you guys a lot of creative space." the teacher says. I look over at Ginny and smile, but when I look at Ron he is a sickly white. I don't see what is so bad about Hermione she can be bossy but that's it. I mean I haven't really had a decent conversation with her but how bad can she be.

Ginny and I started brainstorming on ideas for our poem. "I think we should write about love because it is easy to write about." Ginny said dreamily. "Well I think we should write about loss." I said recalling everything I have lost. "I say we write about lost love." Ginny says "Okay, that sounds good." Not really but she looks so beautiful I couldn't say no. The bell rings to go to our next class. "Meet me at my dorm room at 4:00pm. Oh it's room 103, we can work on the poem." Says Ginny.

I go to Math and then Social Studies. I didn't even fathom that I was at class because I couldn't stop thinking about going to Ginny's dorm. I really want to get to know her she likes to play soccer too.

I look at my self in the mirror I am wearing a flannel shirt with blue jeans. I don't want to look like I am trying to dress up. I look once more at my hair that I can never get to stay down. It is pointing up in every direction I have been combing it for 25 minutes but it won't stay down.

I reach my hand out to knock on her door.


	3. The Poem

_I will have at least 22 chapters in this series_

_I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters_

* * *

When I knock on the door it hurts my knuckles. I wait about 10 seconds before she opens the door. I stop breathing when I see her, yeah she was only wearing a sky blue tank top and jeans. She always looks beautiful but now that she is wearing that light blue it just makes her eyes stand out more. She must have been wearing that tank under her sweater she was wearing earlier today.

"Hello milady, I have a scheduled appointment with thee." I said politely

She laughed and said "Come in and take a seat in the waiting area, Mr. Potter. I will have to check my schedule to make sure thou isn't lying."

I laughed and came inside. Her dorm was identical size to mine there was two beds on either side of the room. The bed on the left had a girl sitting on it, reading. When I looked closer I realized it was Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione good to see thee again." I said

I looked over at Ginny and she started to laugh. I loved her laugh it was just perfect, it was cute the way she through her head back slightly. Before I knew it I was laughing along. I saw there was a small couch against the wall by the bed I assumed was Ginny's.

"I guess this is the waiting section?" I said while gesturing to the couch.

"Yes, take a seat. I will be with thee in a moment." Ginny said with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

I took a seat on the couch and saw Hermione giving me a weird look.

"Does lady Hermione have problem I can attend to?" I asked sweetly

"Yes." Hermione said cautiously

"Then what is thy problem, milady." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Stop talking like that, please." Hermione said

Harry burst out laughing. "I am sorry milady but I don't think I can do that."

"And why not." Hermione said with an irritated tone.

"I can not because I need to feel in character while Ginny and I write our poem. Is that a problem for thee?"

Right then Ginny came back with a notepad and two cans of coke.

"Yes, it is a problem. It is annoying and I am pretty sure Old English has nothing to do with poetry." said Hermione in a angry tone.

"Sorry, I wont talk in Old English, but just for the record it wasn't like I was speaking heavy Old

English. If it pleases _you_ I will stop, I have already pushed _your_ buttons enough." I said

"Did I miss something?" Ginny said cautiously

"No, mila- sorry." I said looking at Hermione. She only grinned and said "At least you remembered not to say it."

I smiled back and Then looked back at Ginny.

"So lets get started, Ms. Weasley." I said politely while scooting over for her to have some space to sit. She handed me my coke with a smile and sat next to me. I opened my can and took a sip and the set it on the hardwood floor to the right of me so it wasn't in the middle of me and Ginny. It would be bad if one of us knocked it over with our feet.

"I was thinking that we could start it off with something like this." Ginny said while she gave me her notepad it said _"You were mine and I was yours"_ I wrote the next line _"But it couldn't last I don't think I can forget my past"_ I handed her the note bad back. She wrote something on it then handed it back it said _"I can't put you in that kind of danger"_ I knew what I wanted to write next but I didn't know something. "Can we make it from a guys point of view?" I asked. She looked as though she was pondering something.

"Yeah, I guess." she finally said. "Thanks, that makes things easier."

I write _"I am glad you are with him but losing you was like losing a limb"_ I handed the notepad back to Ginny. She writes something and hands it back it says. _"I haven't yet shed a tear but I am torn inside_" I wrote _"You seem to be the only cure"_ I handed it back to her.

She looked at the clock and jumped up and said "Oh no, it is already 5:30 I have to meet Dean at six!" She yelled.

"You still have ten minutes to work. That gives you ten minutes to make sure you have everything, ten minutes to get to your location." I said calmly

"You don't understand I still have to get dressed in my outfit put makeup on and then get to the diner we are going to." she said panicked

"Well for the record I think you look beautiful all the time. I would think Dean would think the same thing. That's only if he has a good sense in beauty or if he was sensible at all." I said passionately by the time I was talking I was standing up.

Ginny blushed all the up to her ears.

"But if you feel you need to do all that to impress him go ahead. I just wanted you to know that you impress me by just doing nothing." I finished more passionate.

Ginny still blushing said "You're right, I am going to put on a new shirt and go."

Ginny sat back down and wrote another line in the notepad, then handed it to me. Before I could even read it she said "I have only 8 minutes now so will you sit down so we can continue."

"Wow" I heard Hermione say. I forgot she was here. "Um, sorry didn't mean to bother you, while you were reading." I said kindly

"It's alright as long as you're not bothering Ginny, I am fine with your flirting." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

I Blushed "I was not flir-" I was cut off by Ginny who said kindly. "It's fine Harry, I'm not annoyed it is actually really sweet."

I blushed, I sat back down and I read the line she wrote. _"You were mine and I was yours but it couldn't last, I don't think I can forget my past"_ I was confused it was a repeat line but when I read it all together it sounded pretty good. I wrote _"I lay my heart out to you and that is how it will stay"_ I handed it back to Ginny, she smiled and handed the notepad back to me.

_"You were mine and I was yours_

_But it couldn't last_

_I don't think I can forget my past_

_I can't put you in that kind of danger_

_I am glad you're with him_

_but losing was like losing a limb_

_I haven't yet shed a tear_

_but I am torn inside_

_you seem to be the only cure_

_You were mine and I was yours_

_But it couldn't last_

_I don't think I can forget my past_

_I lay my heart out for you_

_and that is how it will stay_

_Forever and always"_

When I was done reading I said "This is pretty good definite A+." I said truthfully.

"Well your parts were the best."Ginny said honestly

"No way, we were equally good, we work great together we should be partners more often. We would have A+'s all around." I smiled while I talked.

Ginny blushed.

"And you say your not flirting, Harry. I don't care what you say to defend yourself but you are making her blush with almost every word that comes out of your mouth." Hermione said.

I blushed a deep crimson.

"All I am trying to do is tell the truth, 'Moine. Is that so bad?" I said bashfully

"No but just be careful around Dean, Harry. If he hears you telling Ginny the "truth" about everything than he might just beat you to a pulp." Hermione made quotations with her hands when she said "truth". Her tone had a hint of concern and a certain darkness to it.

"I will take your advice, Hermione. But you should know that I can most likely defend myself." I said calmly

I looked back at Ginny and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong Ginny? You look like you're going to be sick." I said concerned

"Nothing, I am fine. Just thinking." She said while unsuccessfully trying to smile.

"It's not nothing. What are you thinking about Ginny?" I said concerned.

"I...I was just...just thinking about you...you being beaten up." Ginny replied in a stuttered whisper.

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine, it's alright." I whispered while rubbing her back soothingly.

I looked at the clock it read 5:43, she better get read.

"Hey Ginny it is 5:43 you better start going you don't want to be late for the lucky man." I whispered in her ear. She got up and changed her shirt. She grabbed her purse and I started to walk her out the door when I heard Hermione say. "Wait harry, I need to talk to you."

I stopped walking and so did Ginny.

"What do you need to talk to harry about?" Ginny said curiously.

Hermione held up a coke can. "I need to give him a talk about leaving garbage on our floor." Hermione said calmly but I knew she was lying.

"Well, goodbye Ginny see you tomorrow." I said to Ginny and to my surprise she hugged me, I hugged her back. Then she left to go meet Dean. I turned to Hermione and asked

"Now what is it you really want to tell me?" I said calmly

* * *

_This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!  
_


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

This is not a update but I just want to tell you guys how sorry I am that I haven't updated in FOREVER.

I will be updating soon but I just felt like I needed to make this note separate.

I have been busy writing my other story Forbidden

AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!


	5. The Tattoo

**High School Is Rough Chapter 4**

_I have made a small change in the first chapter but it has a big impact on the plot! So reread first chapter before you read this! Thank you!_

**_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in _**_**forever!**_

* * *

"Now what is it you really want to tell me?"

Hermione smiled and said "I really do want to tell you not to leave garbage on our floor." Hermione's smile turned into a frown as she said "but you should also know that you need to be careful, Dean is a nice guy but can be really protective of Ginny. He wouldn't hesitate to show you just how protective he is and I can tell you it will be painful."

I looked Hermione right in the eye and said very seriously. "Trust me, after my parents were murdered I have been learning how to protect myself in a fight from age 13. I can throw a knife from 30 feet away accurately. I have trained in mixed martial arts, not trying to brag but I am very good at it. The only other person who knows about it apart from you is my cousin Dudley and let's just say he doesn't beat me up any more."

Hermione looked down she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Hermione looked back into my eyes there was a look of pure sympathy and sincerity. "Well I don't really know what to say which is odd for me, but I want you to know that I am sorry for how I acted on the train before. You always were one of my heros because you were so brave to stand up to the killer. I am also sorry about the loss of your parents."

"Thank you and that's okay I get it, but I don't think it was brave of me to stand up to the murderer, I think it was pure stupid." I said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed with me. When we were done laughing I said "I best be going, nice to talk to you." Hermione smiled at me. "Goodbye."

I began to walk away and when I was halfway down the hallway I yelled.

"I BID YOU GOOD NIGHT, MILADY!" I laughed and so did she.

When I got back to my room Ron was sitting on his bed with a look of pure boredom.

"Where were you, it is almost 7:10?" Ron says looking at me curiously.

"I was working on the poem with Ginny, we finished it but then she had to go on a date with Dean, I started talking to Hermione after, so now I am here." I told Ron nonchalantly.

"She's very annoying isn't she, Hermione I mean?"

"No, not really she is very nice if you get to know her. You guys seem to have a past what's up with that?" I replied walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"We just have a hard time seeing eye to eye and she is so bossy. I mean I haven't really taken the time to really get to know her." I smiled at him.

"Well that explains it." I say faking exasperation.

That night I had a horrible dream_._

_I saw the hooded man who killed my parents but he was behind bars. In front of the, I am guessing it was a jail cell where two people one a man and the other a teenager, by the looks of it. They were shadowed so I couldn't see who they were. The teenager __held out his left arm and I saw a tattoo that had a skull with a snake coming out._

"_So he has the mark does he know his job?" asked the hooded man with a voice that was almost snake like. _"_Yes Lord, we have someone picked out to prove his worth." Said the older man with a sly voice. _"_Good and who might this be?" Asked the Hooded figure._

"_His name is-"_

I was awoken by my alarm clock, I was covered in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay, mate?" I heard Ron say from the other side of the room. "Yeah, I am fine. Just a bad dream." I sat up and peeled the sheets of my sweaty chest. "You don't look fine." I heard Ron mumble.

I sat down next to Ginny in Science. I must have still looked bad I could feel my shirt clinging to my back, I had some hair sticking to the sides of my head. Gods I should have taken a shower.

"Harry are you alright?" I heard Ginny asked concerned. "Yeah I am fine just a bad dream that's all." I replied while looking at my hands. "You don't look fine." Ginny said worriedly.

"That's just what what your brother said and I am aware that I don't look good. Would you have rather had me take a shower for you, _Ginny?" _I said harshly. Ginny looked hurt and then she turned away from me and said quietly. "Sorry for caring."

What is wrong with me why am I so angry at Ginny. Oh what have I done.

"I am so sorry Ginny, I don't know what made me all-all angry at you. I-I just have a lot on my mind I shouldn't have taken all of it out on you. I-I am really sorry." I stuttered out. Ginny turned to look at me I looked in her brown eyes trying to show her how sorry I was but the bell rang and she looked away.

I kept glancing at Ginny during class but she seemed to be focusing intently at her pencil. What have I done I am such an idiot. I ruined everything, what am I going to do I need to do something. I have no idea what to do I guess I am going to have to wing it. Not my best plan ever but I am desperate.

The bell rings signaling it was time to go to go to our next class.

I came up from behind Ginny and started walking beside her. "Hey" I said quietly. "Hey" Ginny replied quietly.I smiled, she talked to me that's good.

I got really serious and said "I am really sorry, you know that right? I was a real git." She looked at me with a slight smile. "You were a real git." I smiled back. "I really was." "Which is inexcusable for such a handsome man." Said Ginny with a smile.

I blushed, did she really think I was handsome? "Well I say it's inexcusable for me to be such a git to such a beautiful woman." She blushed all the way to her ears.

By this time we were at Ginny's locker she got her stuff and then we went to my lock. We got my stuff and made our way to English.

Dean gave Ginny a kiss before he sat down. I tried to hide my disgust by looking at my hands. That is when I realized that I had a crush on Ginny Weasley. I mean how could I have not seen it earlier, I have never had anyone be able to make me blush like that.

"Good man how fare thee?" I heard a female voice say from behind me. "Hermione." I say with a laugh as I turn around to see her sitting in the desk behind me. I respond with a smile. "I am verily fare." I laugh. "Did I say that right?" Hermione laughs also. "I have no idea."

"what are you guys laughing about?" I heard Ron say. "Oh nothing just an inside joke." I replied with a smile. "Oh by the way Ron we need to work on the poem today, how does 3:30 at my dorm room sound?" Asked Hermione sweetly. Ron looked shocked by the her tone but answered. " Sounds good, it's a date then. Wait not like in a date date, but as in the figure of spe-" Ron was cut off by Hermione saying with a giggle. "I know what you mean Ron."

"So are you going to try-out for the soccer team, Harry?" Ginny asked me on the way to math. "Oh yeah, definitely." I answered excited. "Did you know that they have girls and boys play together?" I smiled. "I didn't know that but that's great!"

Just then someone collided with me and I hit the floor hard my stuff flew everywhere. "Sorry, Potter didn't see you there. Oh and look who was with him the little inferior Weaslette." Said the boy he had a tone of arrogance and a greasy quality to his voice.

Ginny looked frightened yet mad, I would be too. I have seen this kid around his name was Draco Malfoy from what Ron tells me he is a bully. "Leave her alone, Malfoy." I said in a deadly tone. "If I don't what are you going to do about it, Potter?" I stood up and used the few inches I had on him to tower over him. I got in his face and said in a dangerous voice."Oh I will show you, if you don't leave now." I saw Draco gulp right before he ran away from where we were but not before kicking all of my stuff and spreading it out more than it was before.

"Wow, that was amazing yet scary." Ginny said looking at me with a look of pure shock. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked me kindly. "Yeah I am fine." I lied, I was far from fine. Malfoy had his shirt sleeve pushed up slightly but just enough for me to see the beginning of a tattoo. It was on his left arm and I was sure that it looked like the beginning of a snake head.

I wasn't even paying attention in Math. All I was thinking about is that Malfoy was some how going to prove his worth by doing something to someone. I had a pretty good idea what he had to do to prove his self worthy and it wasn't good.

All I know about the man who killed my parents was that he was a gang leader and his real name wasn't Lord Voldemort but Tom Riddle. His Gang didn't have a name but his followers did, they were called Death Eaters. Voldemort was after me that night because there was some prophecy foretold about me being the only one to be able to beat this Voldemort. I know weird right who uses prophecies any more. I believe it is made up just so the Gang has something to do, or you could say an excuse to kill people, but I did promise myself that I would put an end to that Gang.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Asked Ginny while I walked her to her dorm room. I decided to be honest. "The man who killed my parents and things that involve him." Ginny looked at me, she looked sorry and concerned. "I haven't yet told you I am sorry about your parents deaths." I looked her in the eye "Thank you." Ginny was silent for a moment before continuing. "Why were you thinking about him?" Ginny asked tentatively. "Because I saw that Malfoy had the Gangs tattoo or what they call a Dark Mark on his left arm." I said quietly.

Ginny gasped she knew that the man who killed my parents was a murderer and a Gang leader, it was all over the news papers when my parents were killed.

"Well that is really bad." Ginny said quietly. "Yes it is."

* * *

_I will be away for 4 days and wont have internet connection so I want be able to write at all during then, **SORRY!**_


	6. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! (Authors Note)

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**GODS, I can't believe I am doing this but I need to. **

**I am going to put a pause on this story.**

**I AM SO SORRY but I have been having a hard time updating two different story's so I am going to focus on the more popular one which is Forbidden.**

**I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX that I will continue this story after I am done with Forbidden.**

**I am not sure how long that will be but maybe at max a year. **

**I KNOW, I KNOW! That's along time put I will do my best I promise.**

**Again I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **


End file.
